You're In Love With Me!
by Harry'sGirl
Summary: It's the after the 2nd task where Harry saves Ron but during the party in Gryffindor Tower HP hears a strange conversation that include: him, Ron, and the word couple... P.S Ch. 3 is just an alternate ending...
1. Chapter 1

"You're In Love With Me?"

**Hp/Rw **

**Harry's POV**

**Takes place in 4****th**** year**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either of these wonderful characters; I wish that my imagination was that complex, it isn't. **

**But I shall warn you now that this is a one chapter ficlet, if you wish for me to continue this and make it longer and continue the story let me know. Otherwise like it or loathe it. **

I had just rescued Ron and Fleur's little sister Gabrielle from the Black Lake. Everyone was cheering for the fact that the 2nd task had finished and the winners would be announced. And so I was granted moral fiber for rescuing both Ron and Gabrielle, and that's where the story begins...

"Hey Harry! How was it down in the lake?" Seamus asked. "Oh, uh... it was interesting, I mean when I started to rescue Gabrielle the Merpeople got angry of course and they tried to kill me." A few people gasped, but I could still hear the other conversations of the others, some of them turned my stomach and made me feel a little sheepish. But as for the gits that gasped you would think that they would b used to me being threatened with death, almost every day of the damn week. I could still hear the conversation, when I heard mine and Ron's name together in the same sentence with the word couple, that's when I walked up to the boy's dormitory to try to escape the crazy.

I was lying in my four poster with my arms folded up under my head, staring at the ceiling, "Harry, you in here?" I heard Ron's voice it trailed from the doorway and it was quiet. I spoke out "Yeah, I'm here..." Ron walked into the dorm and over to my four poster, and sat on the edge of it. "How come you're up here and not celebrating with the others in the Common Room?" I sat up and replied with "I'm not in a question answering, celebrating mood. Sorry Ron." Ron frowned, but shrugged it off a couple seconds later and asked "What sort of questions were those gits asking now? Let me guess it was Seamus and those damn first years again." I solemnly looked down at my hands and responded "They were just asking about what it was like being in the lake. No, it was a conversation I heard that bothered me, they were talking about how it was you I saved from the lake. Everyone else except Fleur saved their girlfriend." I sighed, still looking at my hands. Ron spoke up though "So, what's you're point? We're best mates, it doesn't matter." I looked up at him and quietly said in almost a whisper "That's not what they were implying, Ron..." Ron got quiet and just stared at me, so I continued "They were implying that you and I are more than best mates, that you and are dating..." Ron just sat there, still staring at me as though I was speaking a foreign language, we sat there for quite some time before he finally spoke up, "Harry, are you in love with me?" As best as I could muster it, I nodded my head.

At that moment Ron got up and left the dormitory, leaving me alone. I don't know where he is going, but I have a feeling when he gets back be won't want to talk to me. So, I closed the curtains around my four poster and laid down, curling into a ball. That night I cried myself to sleep because of what just happened with Ron; the fact that Ron now knows the feelings I have for him, the way he may take it and that because of it all I may lose my best mate…

**A/N Alright, so thanks to those of you who want me to continue this story. I shall try to see if I can, but I don't do what should happen next; I mean do i want Ron to run back to him and apologize for being a prat? No. Do I want Harry to be angsty and depressed because of Ron being his usual prat self? Myabe? I don't knowwwwww!**

** ***PLEASE HELP ME! Give me some ideas in a review, I will look them over and leave the rest to my imagination and see how it play out. BTW I will give credit to those who give ideas :DDDD *****

**See ya later Peeps,**

**~Harry's Girl**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Ron Weasley, too bad I must say... But onward with the story!**

Chapter 2:

I woke up the next morning with a tear soaked pillow and me feeling like shit. I rolled over and grabbed my glasses off of my nightstand, putting them on. After laying there a few minutes more I figured 'What the hell?' and pulled the curtains open; I just barely pulled them open when I pulled them closed faster than a Firebolt's speed. No it wasn't Ron at the end of my bed waiting for me, it was Hermione and that's just as bad if you ask me. "Oh Harry, please talk to me." Hermione's voice sounded a little sad, but concerned as it floated through the curtains. I didn't answer her, but that didn't stop her from crawling through the slit in the slit in the curtains. Here I was pretty much heartbroken and here she was trying her best to do whatever it was she was trying to do. She gently placed a hand on my right shoulder (lying on my stomach, face pressed into my pillow, trying to ignore her and told me "I'm so sorry about last night Harry, Dean just told me when he was leaving for breakfast. H explained what happened and that he hasn't seen Ron yet this this morning, but I guess Seamus is looking for him..."

I know what she's trying to do, she wants Ron and I to be friends again; maybe more than that? I don't know... I exhaled at the thought, but once again figured 'What the hell?' "Harry?" Hermione asked placing a hand on the side of my face. "Yeah Hermione?" I looked up at her the best I could. "Do you want to go down to breakfast, Harry? If you don't it's okay, I'll bring you up some toast if you want." I actually smiled and said to her "I'll be alright, it's just breakfast afterall and it's almost over so the Great Hall will be near empty hopefully." She looked at me, full of concern her eyes were. "You sure?" She asked with same amount of concern in her voice as in her eyes. "I'm sure." Those words assured her as I got out of bed and begain looking for clothes. I ended up wearing a black- button down shirt, black jeans, and my tennis shoes. Hopefully this doesn't make me stand out or else I'm going to hex Hermione.

But thank God the Great Hall was nearly empty when we got there, we sat down at out Table and I grabbed a piece of toast. I wasn't really up to eating much, so I guess it'll do. Hermione was pretty quiet as well, until she saw Ron walk in. She poked me in the shoulder and pointed to him. I I shook my head in the way of saying no, but of course she gave me that 'Do it or I'll hex you to the next year' glare. So I through a mini temper tantrum by throwing my toast on the table and walked over to Ron. I sat down next to him on the bench, "Hey Ron." I tapped him on the shoulder, He looked at me and asked "What do you want?" in a bitter tone. "I wanted to talk to you about last night...if that's okay..." Ron let out a huff, but responded with "Fine, let's get this over with..." So the two of us awkwardly strolled around looking for a place to talk, ending up in an empty classroom. Ron sat on the empty teacher's desk as I paced the floor infront of it.

The only sound were those of our breathing and my pacing, until I broke the silence with "Ron?" I was standing in front of him now waiting for him to answer, "What?" Ron growled then came out with "I'm sorry about last night." I didn't know what to say, so I went back to pacing. What the hell am I supposed to do? Accept his apology and hope things turn out for the best? I don't think so... "Harry?" I stopped in my tracks. "I really am sorry.." I turned to look at him "Do you even know what you did, Ron?" He sat there on the desk with his normal blank stare, the blank stare h always wears when he doesn't have damn clue about what he did. So I decided to explain it to him point blank, "What you did last night Ron tore me apart. I thought after you left the dormitory last night you'd never want to talk to me ever again, what upset me the most is that I thought I was going to lose you as my best mate..." I ended that speech with heavy breathing and a tear or two rolling down my face as I fell into one of the few chairs present in the room.

Ron hopped off the desk and solemnly walked over to me and knelt down. Beginning to console me, "I never knew Harry, I'm sorry. Last night you caught me off gaurd and I had to get away, I had to think." I sniffled and quietly asked "What's there to think about?" I knew it was a stupid question, I know what's to think about. Ron shook his head "Damn it Harry, you know what there is to think about. There's my family, our friends, the press, and well...You Know Who." The only things out of that list that bothered me was the press and his family, not so much his family though. "Ron we fight against all of those things everyday, besides your family loves me." Ron let out another huff and just looked at me. "Harry, it's just not that simple..." A tear rolled down my cheek at my thought, he's telling me that we just can't be together. As best as I could muster I asked "Why isn't it simple, Ron? People already think we're going out." Ron chuckled and continued with "I suppose... I guess that does make it a little easier..." I sat ther with my heart beating almost out of my chest, my thoughts never making sense because they never stuck. "So... what does that mean?" I asked, not really paying attention until; Ron's lips were pressed onto mine and one of his hands carrassed my cheek. It was a short kiss, but when it ended we were both smiling with our foreheads pressed together; he whispered "It means Harry that... I would like to ask you something." My smile got a bit bigger as he continued, "Would you be my boyfriend, Harry?" I threw my arms around his neck, hugging him. I whispered back "Of course Ron."

I pulled away from the hug just enough so that I could kiss Ron again; his hands carrassing my the back of my head, pulling me closer. When the kiss ended our foreheads were pressed against each other, once again. "So... you wanna go and play some chess up in the Tower, Harry?" I smiled and said to him "I'd like that." As I took his hand. We left the classroom and walked up to Gryffindor Tower, we played chess the rest of the day and nobody bothered us. Except for Hermione that is...and Fred and George too...But nothing's changed...

**Author's Note: Thanks to those who wanted me to continue this story, I love you! Alright, I'm a sap but it's true you guys are awesome :D But I have a ****LARGE ****amount of thank you's for Ex Mentis, he helped out quite a bit with this chapter, SO THANK YOU! But yeah...I hope you guys liked it.**


	3. Alternate Ending

Disclaimer: I don't Harry nor do I own Ron :P Kind sucks, but at least I can borrow them...

Chapter 3/Alternate Ending:

woke up the next morning to a tear soaked pillow and me feeling like shit. I inhaled and rolled over, while exhaling (letting out a huff is more like it) I grabbed my glasses off of my nightstand and put them on. After laying there on my back and staring at the top curtain of my four poster I figured 'What the hell?' I just barely pulled the curtains open an inch and I yanked them closed. Ron was sitting at the edge of my bed on my trunk. "Harry?" Ron's voice sounded a bit gruff, but it floated through the closed curtains nonetheless;I pulled them apart slighty and peeked through "Yeah?" God I'm worried; what is he going to say? I mean after last night's reaction it can't be anything good, can it? "Can you please come out? I need to talk you..."

I pulled the curtains apart a bit more and crwaled through the opening, sitting beside him on my trunk. "About last night..." I let out, but Ron cut me off "Last night was odd and it caught me extremely off gaurd." I was staring at the floor at this point, waiting for the worst to come and trying to hold back the tears to come. But I let a whispered "Sorry." leave my lips. Ron turned to me and gently placed a hand on my leg while he quietly explained to me "I'm the one that should be sorry Harry, I don't like you _**THAT**_ way; yes as a best mate but nothing more. I'm sorry, but I'm not gay or bi or anything that would give me the feelings to be in love with you, I'm sorry." I removed his hand from my leg and pulled my legs up to my chest and placed my head on my knees, letting the tears fall. "Harry?" Ron asked in a concerned/ worried tone; I didn't answer him though so he got up and left.

I sat there on my trunk curled up like that until Neville came in a few minutes later; he wrapped his arms around me, letting me lay my head on his chest. The two of sat like that until I stopped crying and he got me to sit up. I sniffled "Neville?" He down at me and gently asked "Yeah Harry?" "Where's Hermione?" He wiped my face free of tears and there tracks as he answered with "She's talking to Ron, possibly hexing him." I hiccuped and quietly let out an "Oh." Neville gently rubbed my back, while my head was resting on his shoulder. "I really am sorry about Ron, though." "Thanks Neville..." Neville is quite the gentle soul, you know that?

I'm not sure if Ron and I can even remain friends now that my feelings are out and he won't return them, but at least I've got Neville and Hermione...

**Author's Note: Well as you can tell this is the other idea I was given for this story's ending. This time I have a ****LARGE** **amount of thank you's for my wonderful boyfriend, Andrew. He read it last week during spring break when he was over, after reading all said is;do this and this, then that and you have it pretty much. It's a good thing he's writer too :) **

**But many thanks to you wonderful readers for wanting me to continue the story :D Now which ending did you like best? I wrote them both Sunday and I almost took my notebook with me when I had to do my last drice for Driver's Ed, but I didn't...oh well.**


End file.
